No Real Regrets
by Tyanyu
Summary: Kouji gets hurt badly from an attack and someone takes advantge of that. Until Kouji learns more about what's it like on a different side KoujiKouichi Seventh chapter up!
1. Don't let it get to you

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Digimon.  
  
This happens after Takuya comes back from the Real World.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouji's POV:  
  
I fell to the ground as the attack hit my body. It felt like millions of degrees of fire hitting me. I couldn't get up again. The pain was too much to bear. I had then heard a voice...  
  
"If you want to survive, come with me."  
  
I was confused. How could I trust this mystery voice?  
  
"I know your uncertainties. And I can make them go away."  
  
Now I knew this guy was lying. There was no way he could ever do that. Never. I had then heard a loud cruel laugh. Darkness then overtook me and I became unconscious.  
  
  
  
I forced my eyes open. They felt as though my whole body hurt trying to open them.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
I was startled by the voice and leapt to get up. Something then hit me back down back to the cold ground. I groaned. I tried to look up at whoever had hit me.  
  
I saw him.  
  
Duskmon.  
  
He was staring right down at me with his dead red eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds.  
  
"Pathetic fool." he muttered before turning and leaving.  
  
  
  
I was relieved to be alone. Then I could figure out where I was. I slowly got up, even though my body protested in ache.  
  
I sat on my knees and stared around.  
  
All around was darkness. Complete darkness. No windows or anything like that.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed and took off my bandana. I was alone.... for the time being...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was that for a first chapter? Well. if I can get one or two reviews I'll continue!!  
  
C YA ALL!!! ^"_"^ 


	2. Reflections aren't everything

Disclaimer: no Digimon owning kiddies!!  
  
"Do you claim to be alone?"  
  
That voice. it's the same one I had heard before I came to this place.  
  
"Do you feel better alone? Or dead?"  
  
I was shocked. How could he ask things like?!? They weren't his business.  
  
" Child of Light. your spirits."  
  
I gasped at what he said. How could he know that much about me? (A/N: no duh Kouji.) Before I could have stopped them, my digivice started to vibrate. I took it out. It shook like one of those kind of vibrating fish.. But something told me this wasn't a feeling I wanted. the screen started to light up and my spirits flashed on the screen. They then shot out of my device and stopped in front of me. I stared at them. Something had gone wrong. Spirits weren't just supposed to come out like that.  
  
" Your spirits of Light are useless to me. The corrupted spirits of Light would fit you so much better.."  
  
Corrupted?!? But how.?  
  
Just then the spirits started to glow a dark, sinister black. The glow stopped but in their place was not the spirits of Light I knew of. The spirits now looked like they had been die in black paint. (A/N: Pics! http://groups.msn.com/DigitalPlain/shoebox.msnw) What did that guy do to them?  
  
". These spirits suit you better."  
  
Just then my digivice start to vibrate again. It was also shrouded in black light and instead of my old digivice being white and blue, instead it was now black and blue.  
  
". My name is Cherubimon. as you have already heard of me."  
  
Cherubimon?!? Where was I? Is that why Cherubimon bring me here?  
  
The digivice suddenly started to float up in front of me. The dark spirits went inside of it and glowed a very dark blue.  
  
I suddenly felt an agonizing pain go through my head. I tried to stand up so the pain wouldn't be as terrible. I started screaming. I screamed from the dark pit of my stomach and wouldn't stop. I let it all out. I could feel it rushing through my throat and out.  
  
My hands started to hurt. Man, what the hell was happening?! The same pain was happening with my legs also. I could feel me legs growing. somewhat.. different. something was going to happen.  
  
I opened my eyes. What happened to me?! I got up and stared. I just stared. I felt like I was when I was Wolfmon. but something was not right.  
  
I had to find mirror, a reflective surface, anything! There was a good tall mirror that stood well enough so I could see all of my self. I gasped.  
  
Instead of Wolfmon stood a creature the looked almost like it. Instead of having my scarf it's usual colours, they were dark purple and blue. The blue parts on me were now very dark blue. (a/n: look in my pictures now..) I stared at myself. What the hell had he done to me?!?  
  
"The mirror shows your personality, doesn't it?"  
  
I spun around to find Duskmon behind me. Grr. just what I needed now, for him to be here to mock me.  
  
"Shut up you! You don't know what just happened!!" I yelled back at him.  
  
". I saw." he said back to me. He was watching me? Watching me be agonized in pain?  
  
"Why would you care do watch me?! Why?! Why would you care about me?!" I practically screamed back at him.  
  
This time he was a loss at words. He just stared at me for a couple of seconds before turning and leaving into a dark corridor.  
  
"What?! Can't you answer me?!" I yelled after him. He ignored me and left.  
  
After all that had just happened, I was feeling very weak. My knees felt like I ran a marathon. I collapsed onto the floor and left consciousness.  
  
~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~  
  
don't take my line. okay how was that for a chapter? So sorry this took so long to get out. it was soo hard too write.. and I'm sorry if this is short. next one will be longer!!  
  
C Yaz!! 


	3. Maybe not so bad

Disclaimer: Is there any real Takoujiness romance in Frontier? No? then I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes. Was that a dream? Or was it real? Had I changed into a corrupt Digimon? I looked up to see where I was. My eyes widened.  
  
Instead of darkness I saw a boy. He was about as tall as me, but he looked a couple inches higher. He had medium length dark blue hair. He also had long sideburns in front of his ears, just like me. He was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a green open t-shirt (a/n: or what ever it is) overtop of it. He had white jeans and wore green shoes with yellow stripes on them.  
  
For a minute, I could have sworn he was my twin or something  
  
  
  
(A/N: if he only knew)  
  
He was staring up at the starry blue sky.  
  
  
  
I tried to get up. Why was this boy here? Was he here like I was? If he is, what could he do? There are no more spirits left. why would Cherubimon want him here?  
  
I let out a small noise as I collapsed back onto the ground.  
  
The boy shot his head to stare right at me. His face relaxed a bit to see I was okay, but I could tell he was still a bit nervous to see me. He then started to walk toward me.  
  
Who was this guy?  
  
I tried to get up again just incase this guy was bad news, fresh off the print. My left leg suddenly felt a sharp pain like a sewing needle stabbing it. I started to fall.  
  
Then I stopped.  
  
Two arms had caught me. I held onto them as tight as I could. In return he did the same.  
  
I looked up.  
  
It was that boy again. He was the one who had caught me. Why though?  
  
He blinked and stared at me with his mouth slightly open.  
  
What was with his obsession of staring at me like that?  
  
I started blushing. This was a rather. odd.. situation to be in.  
  
I quickly got up. "A-Arigatou.." I uttered to him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
That made me blush even more.  
  
"Um. my name's Kimura K-K-Kouichi." he managed to say.  
  
Kouichi huh? This guy seemed nice enough.  
  
"My name's Minamoto Kouji.." I told him. He seemed to have gotten over his nervousness.  
  
I could have sworn he said "I know that.." under his breath.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked down at the ground, dejected.  
  
". The same reason C-Cherubimon wants you here.. I guess.." he answered back. He looked so hurt now.  
  
Now what did he mean by that? His reason had to be different from mine. I had a spirit. He didn't. There was only ten spirits. Five belonged to us. Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice and mine, Light. The enemy had the spirits Wood, Earth, Water, Steel and, well, Darkness.  
  
"Do you know how we got here?" I asked him. He shrugged. I guess he didn't know either.  
  
"I think we just. did.." he answered. Mmm I was getting nowhere with this.  
  
"Why do you think we're here?" I asked him.  
  
".I think it's a test." he replied. "We're supposed to stay here. for a while.."  
  
"How long a while?"  
  
He got a very hurt look in his eyes again.  
  
"M-Maybe forever. K-Kouji.."  
  
Forever?! This guy can't be serious!  
  
"What's the reason Cherubimon wants you? Is it the exact same reason as mine? And if so, how?!?" I asked him desperately.  
  
He stepped back a couple of steps away from me. He now looked more or less petrified.  
  
His eyes then flew to the eastern sky.  
  
The sun.  
  
His eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"G-Gotta go!!!!" he yelled as he broke into a run.  
  
"Oi!! Matte!!!" I called after him. "I'll see you later Kouji!!" he called back before he disappeared into the forest.  
  
I blinked. Gone  
  
Suddenly my body started to fade in and out.. like it was disappearing.  
  
The next thing I knew I hard turned into the corrupt Digimon again. It was weird. my first evolution had been horrible, this one.. I hardly felt it.  
  
"Is this a part of the test too?" I asked the dark forest, half hoping for a return.  
  
"Seems so."  
  
I shot my head in the direction of the speaker.  
  
"Oh it's just you"  
  
It had turned out to be none other than Duskmon. He was standing half in the forest, almost like he was trying not to be seen.  
  
"What's with your habit of staring at me?!" I snapped at him.  
  
He just closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. He then reopened them  
  
"Thought you got that all the time." He stated back.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
He just shrugged, turned and left.  
  
Why did he have to treat me like I was his younger brother or something? (A/N: mmm I wonder)  
  
I hated that.  
  
Then I wondered.  
  
When was I going to see Kouichi again? He did say that we could see each other later on. I just can't let him see me like this.  
  
Maybe later on.  
  
~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~  
  
Don't take my line.  
  
Okay so this chapter was a bit longer. I'll now answer reviews:  
  
Firebird: Good story.  
  
Interesting plot.  
  
Spelling is reasonable.  
  
Grammer is moderately poor  
  
Typos are many and varied  
  
analysis -- story should be continued. However since errors distract from readers pleasure the writer should give serious thought to getting a beta reader.  
  
Um thanx for the constructive criticism.. yesh I don't know where or how to get a beta reader.  
  
Thanx for reviews from:  
  
Jen Minamoto  
  
LoneWolf  
  
Zheryta  
  
Moonwing Lobo and Metabee  
  
Ice Puppet  
  
Kawaii Mimi-chan  
  
Babyshiro   
  
Palmon  
  
LillyAngel  
  
Saer  
  
Iniora Nackatori  
  
Next chapter up pretty soon!!  
  
C Yaz!! 


	4. Or it could get better

.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
'This is great.. Just great..,' I thought as I watched the other boy regain consciousness. It had been all day since I had last seen him and for one thing, I was really glad to.  
  
I smiled to myself. 'What if we did stay here forever? Just the two of us?,' I thought in the back of my mind. 'We wouldn't have to really worry about anything. I would just have to remember to leave when the sun came up..'  
  
I turned to watch the longhaired boy open his eyes. He got up and turned to stare right at me. I got up and walked over to him. I nearly had an urge to throw my arms around him and give him a big enough hug to squeeze the life out of him. But I ignored it. All that mattered really was that he was he here.  
  
I smiled at him.  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
He smiled at me. I smiled at him back. 'Man, it was good to see someone to talk to. Talking to trees wasn't very much fun. and that was all there was to talk to.,' I thought.  
  
I got up and just stared at him. ' The first human I saw in a while and he was so. beautiful.. Gah! I really didn't just think that he was hot did I? Oh man I did it again!,' I thought as I stared at him. I started immediately blushing. 'Now why am I thinking this way? I never felt this way about anyone before. why now? Why him!?'  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I noticed Kouji started blushing. 'Why is he blushing? Is he nervous around me?' I thought as I walked over to him. "Kouji, come here for a sec.," I told him.  
  
He stared for a second and blinked. He then shrugged and started to walk towards me.  
  
"I want. I want to show you something.," I told him as I headed into the forest. I turned to look to see if he was following. He was, sure enough. I smiled.  
  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
'Where was he taking me?,' I wondered as I followed him into the forest. We had gone though a small patch of tree branches when we came to a small cliff.  
  
It wasn't really a cliff at all, just the ground stopping as if an earthquake had been there once.  
  
I stared at Kouichi. "Why are we here?," I asked him. He just smiled and sat down on the edge of the ground, letting his feet dangle downside the cliff.  
  
I sat down beside him. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked him again.  
  
I turned to look at him. "I want to show you something." Kouichi told me as he pointed to the darkened sky. Following his finger to where he was pointing, I saw the three moons.  
  
He looked at me, smiling. "I know you probably have seen them before, but I just wanted to show you.," he told me. I smiled.  
  
"That's alright. I never really stopped to look at them before now..,"  
  
He sighed. "Doshite?" I asked him. ".I miss my mom." he told me. For a second was a taken back. 'He misses his mom?..He's lucky he has a mom..' I thought. (A/N: let's pretend Kouji's step mom didn't exist, alright?)  
  
". Can you tell me about her, Kouichi?," I asked him. I turned to look at me again. He looked surprised. Kouichi then turned back to staring at the sky. "Sorry. I guess I was a bit surprised to have.you." He paused. "-ask me that."  
  
" Can you tell me about her... I forgot what a mother was like.."  
  
Kouichi blinked. ".. Don't you?" he asked.  
  
"..No my biological died three years ago. I still miss her now.."  
  
".What's your father like?"  
  
"I don't know.. I'm not that really open to him."  
  
He sighed. "You're lucky... My father left me and my mom three years ago.."  
  
I stared at him. 'Three... years ago...?'  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I mentally slapped myself. 'Why does he make me say things like that anyways?' I thought as I tried to keep myself from blushing. "Are you.. blushing?" he asked me. I turned away from him quickly. 'Onii-chan no baka..' I thought as I tried to hid the embarrassment. Kouji chuckled a bit.  
  
" Do you have any brothers or sisters Kouichi?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned to face him. "...Well? Do you?" he asked again.  
  
".I'm an only child." I lied.  
  
He shrugged and stared of into the distance. ". I am too." he told me.  
  
"Are you alright with being alone?" I asked him. "Well." He sighed and continued. "..I've gotten used to it."  
  
'Poor Kouji..' I thought as I watched his lonesome face stare of into space.  
  
'I do wish I could tell him.'  
  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
"So." I said, trying to start up a conversation, "What's the most funniest thing you've done in your life?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "Once when I was 5 or so, my mom had given me oatmeal for breakfast. the thing is I don't really like oatmeal." He laughed a bit. "I took the bowl and dumped it on my mom's lap." I smiled. "And, to this day, my mom has never served me oatmeal." He laughed. I chuckled quite a bit myself. "I love this." I thought to myself.  
~*~  
  
We had about told each other about ourselves, what we like, what we dislike, and about our adventures.  
  
I had just finished telling him about the time we were fighting Arbormon.  
  
".So, Vitramon and Stutumon.. Am I making much sense to you Kouichi?"  
  
He nodded. "Sounds. okay to me-"  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
'-Considering I was watching the fight the whole time.' I thought solemnly to myself.  
  
Kouji shrugged and continued. "Okay. so I had scanned Arbormon's code, when out of no where, this other Digimon named Duskmon appears. "  
  
I shuddered at hearing Duskmon's name. "Um. Kouichi? You cold?" he asked innocently.  
  
My attention snapped back to him. "I'm fine." I told him.  
  
He shrugged, then turned his attention to the stars. "Those stars are so.. pretty." he said, letting his thoughts wander. 'I never saw his so relaxed. I bet someone can put a book on his head and Kouji wouldn't notice.' I thought watching Kouji smile. I smiled. 'This is so. perfect..' I thought while edging closer to him. He knew this, for his face was a deep crimson red.  
  
"I just got this idea." I told him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if.."  
  
"What if what?"  
  
I started trembling a little.  
  
"What if we. pretend to be brothers for a while?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean. we're both only children, so maybe we can pretend to be brothers. just so we know what it would be like if we had siblings."  
  
He stared at me for what seemed forever. By now I was really blushing from embarrassment.  
  
".I guess we could try that." He answered after what seemed an eternity.  
  
A sigh of relief came over me.  
  
"But who's gonna be the older sibling.?"  
  
I hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'm not sure. We're both the same.."  
  
"-age" Kouji said, finishing of for me.  
  
I glanced at him. 'Freaking. I guess twins finish sentences off for one another.'  
  
"I think you should be the older one, Kouichi, because you are taller." Kouji finally said after a while.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess."  
  
'Was he psychic?'  
  
I edged quite a bit closer to him, so close our knees could touch. Kouji started blushing like mad when I did this.  
  
At that moment, I couldn't tell if he knew what I was doing, but he had a damn good guess. He also moved a bit closer to me.  
  
He moves his lips closer and closer to mine. And took them in an embracing kiss. I pulled my arms around him. He followed. I loved this feeling.  
  
It felt so nice. yet so. wrong somehow.  
  
I took in more and more of the experience as I could.  
  
'Damn' I thought 'He sure can kiss well.'  
  
Kouji then pulled away from the kiss and was staring at the sky. I could see what he was looking at.  
  
The sun.  
  
It was rising. I instinctively got up. Kouji followed me. "I guess I gotta go now." I told him before turning to leave.  
  
Kouji took a hold of my arm. "I want you to stay today."  
  
I tried to pull my arm away. But Kouji wouldn't let go of it.  
  
"Kouji." I told him "I really gotta go now!"  
  
"Just stay today. please." he said, unaware of why I needed to go.  
  
"Please Kouji. let go of me!" I told him, desperately trying to get him to let go of my arm.  
  
He never let go. His first regret.  
  
The sun was now visible from the sky. I knew what was coming next. Kouji's body was now fading in sync with mine. 'Oh God no. please don't let him see me change.' I thought. The evolution had already started.  
  
Kouji was watching me change. He just wouldn't.. move.  
  
I started fading back and forth between me human and Digimon forms. 'This is so it.' I thought, shutting my eyes tight.  
  
"Kouichi?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Don't take the line. Okay, another chapter done. the name for the corrupt wolf Digimon will be.. Ooukamimon  
  
Thx for all you suggestions!!!  
  
Now I gotta rush to school XD  
  
5 will be typed out today!!! 


	5. Maybe so If we try

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon. I really do.  
  
LK: BTW, I go by the name LiL Kimura now, so call me LK.  
  
BGG: and I'm Brunette Goggle gurl. But you can call me BGG for short.  
  
DAA: and I'm Drk Angst Angel. We are the authoresses.  
  
LK: Okay. thx to all who reviewed!!!!!! ^_^  
  
___________________________________  
  
.::Kouji's POV::.  
  
"Kouichi?!" I gasped out. He too was fading in and out like I was. I drew my hand away from away from him as my evolution started.  
  
I shut my eyes tight. 'Oh God, please don't let Kouichi see me change. onegai.' I thought.  
  
The fading happened faster and faster until I was Ooukamimon again. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
Kouichi had seen me change. I was sure of it. He saw me change into Ooukamimon. I raised my head to look at him. My eyes widened.  
  
"Duskmon?!?" I yelled in surprise as I fell backwards.  
  
"M.Maseka.." I got out.  
  
I stared at him. 'How could he have gotten here so quickly?' I thought, still puzzled.  
  
He was staring at me, not with anger, but with hurt.  
  
"Y.You're Kouichi?" I managed to say, just to be sure. 'Just say no. please. please just say no.'  
  
He slowly nodded, yes.  
  
My heart practically skipped a beat.  
  
'Kouichi... is Duskmon?' I thought, trying to make sense of all this.  
  
'Why though?'  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
'Nazeda?! Why did he have to find out? Why did he have to see me evolve?!" I thought as I stared at Kouji's shocked face. "W.Why did you," he said before his voice trailed off. I could tell that, at that moment, Kouji hated me.  
  
All he needed to do was tell me that himself.  
  
"I. I'm.. s-sorry, Kouji." I stammered out.  
  
.::Kouji's POV ::.  
  
I stared at him blankly. "How could he.. be Duskmon? ' I thought.  
  
I stared at him, with confusion. 'He was my friend though. why didn't he tell me?'  
  
"You...are.."  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I couldn't take this anymore. 'Why did this have to happen?,' I thought, 'Why did he have to hold me back?'  
  
I looked up at him. He now looked confused, hurt. angry.  
  
" I. told you.... I shouldn't have stayed." I told him before breaking into a run. I slightly brushed past him as I headed into the forest.  
  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
"W-Wait!" I tried yelling after him before he disappeared into the forest.  
  
I stood there. Stunned. "W-Why didn't you tell me.. Kouichi?" I barely whispered. I slowly dropped on my knees, my body still shaking.  
  
'Nazeda? '  
  
~*~*~  
  
I woke up with the memory of today's events still very fresh in my mind. I slowly checked myself over. 'Well,' I thought, 'at least I'm back to myself.'  
  
I got up and sat on my knees. I looked around for Kouichi.  
  
'Now where is that kid? I need to talk to him.' I thought.  
  
I finally spotted him. He was sitting a few meters away from me.  
  
'There he is.'  
  
I went over and sat by him. This made him a bit uneasy.  
  
I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't think of what to say to him.  
  
Not now.  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
He inched a bit closer to me. He was so close that we were nearly touching each other. I coughed slightly, hoping he would speak.  
  
He didn't.  
  
'Someone please break this silence. heck I'd do for a squirrel right about now.' I thought as I shifted my leg a bit.  
  
Kouji looked up at me with surprise. I soon realized why.  
  
I looked down to see my knee touching his thigh.  
  
'Stupid Kouichi! Stupid Kouichi! ' my thoughts were screaming at me. I quickly clutched my knees to my chest, my face blushing like mad.  
  
"G-Gomen.na sai.." I stuttered out.  
  
He shrugged and looked away.  
  
'God, that was embarrassing.'  
  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
I stared at the trees. 'At least trees can't see me blushing.' I thought. I sighed.  
  
'Did Kouichi still like me? I gotta find out.' I thought, moving a bit closer to him.  
  
He noticed this, and started blushing a bit. 'When he blushes, he so.. damn cute..' I thought as I turned red from embarrassment. I smiled at myself for that thought. I then leaned a bit closer to him.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I felt him move closer to me. 'Why does he make me feel this way? ' I thought.  
  
I got a bit nervous and was now as red as a rose in August. I suddenly realized why.  
  
I looked over to see Kouji resting his head on my shoulder. I slightly moved my right hand closer to him.  
  
'Just maybe.'  
  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
'This is very odd for me to be doing this. but it feels so right.' I thought, letting the rest wonder away.  
  
I smiled. ' This is going well..'  
  
I could feel his hand near my back. He was trembling quite a bit from nervousness. 'Now what's he afraid of?'  
  
I rested me head by his chest, under his arm and snuggled with him.  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I could feel him snuggle with me. His eyes were closed and had a warm smile on his face.  
  
He was enjoying this.  
  
I slowly moved my arm up his back so he could snuggle in my chest.  
  
I giggled to myself. He looked like a small kitten. He then moved a bit closer and sat on my lap.  
  
I unknowingly pulled him closer to me. I then heard a small noise come from my chest. He moved a bit closer to me.  
  
Closer and closer until I could feel his bandana on my chin. I giggled a bit.  
  
Kouji looked up, smiled at me, and took the bandana off. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
'This feels.nice' I thought as I closed my eyes. 'I wish this could last forever.' I reopened them. 'No, it really can't.'  
  
The sun had started to come up. I could see the sun's light coming from behind the mountains.  
  
"Kouji." I softly whispered to him.  
  
He looked up at me, and then turned to watch the sun.  
  
I let go of him and got up. He followed.  
  
Without a word, he turned and left in the forest. I watched him leave.  
  
".Goodbye.... Kouji.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
don't take my line.  
  
LK: So? what's your thought on this chapter? Hehe KouKouness!!  
  
All right, say your favorite scenes and I'll show the blooper for them at the end of the story. ^_^ 


	6. Let's make a regret

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*cough* okay, so chapter five was a filler.. this one is much better anyways..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
I came back to the clearing later in the day. I really couldn't wait to see Kouji again. The sun soon set and I devolved. I sat down, waiting for my brother.  
  
An hour had passed and he still wasn't here. I sighed.  
  
'Is he avoiding me?' I thought while staring at the sky. All the nights with Kouji here, I didn't get any sleep at all. But it was all catching up on me.  
  
'Well, if he does come, he can just wake me up.' I thought as I laid on the soft grass.  
  
'I hope..' I thought before drifting into a deep sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouichi's Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was wandering in darkness.. my thoughts set in the darkness around me. But there was nothing.. but the darkness.  
  
"You know it.." boomed a mysterious voice.  
  
"Wha- who's there?" I questioned the voice.  
  
The voice snickered.  
  
"Your brother.. is the one.."  
  
I stepped back a couple steps. "What about him?!" I shouted back.  
  
"He will suffer the most.." My eyes widened.  
  
"What are you going to do to Kouji!?" This guy was really starting to piss me off.  
  
I heard him snicker again.  
  
"You're very protective of someone who doesn't even know you're related to him."  
  
"SHUT UP!! What's going to happen to Kouji?!" I screamed back.  
  
I could hear the voice smirk.  
  
"Shinu.."  
  
I could feel my legs lose their might to stand up, they collapsed from under me.  
  
I was falling.  
  
Down..  
  
Down..  
.:: Kouji's POV ::.  
  
I had heard my friend scream and ran over to his side. "Kouichi? Wake up!" I whispered to him, shaking him to try and wake him up.  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kou..ji?"  
  
I smiled. "I heard you scream, you okay?" I asked him. He slightly nodded.  
  
"The sun's rising, you'd better get up" I told him.  
  
He nodded and got up.  
  
.:: Kouichi's POV ::.  
  
I looked towards the mountains. Sure enough, the sun was rising, slowly but surely.  
  
I glanced at Kouji. He nodded and turned to leave. 'Man' I thought 'Did he have to be that cold?'  
  
I smiled to myself as the sun made it over the mountains. My evolution had started again and before long, I was Duskmon again. I turned to leave when I remembered.  
  
'That dream..' I thought, turning back around. 'It didn't hurt Kouji, so who..'  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
// Flash Back \\  
  
"Die."  
  
Aginimon shut his eyes tight, just waiting for the blade to slice him. Duskmon then swung his blade, destined to hit Aginimon.  
  
"I-I'm finished' Aginimon thought, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"GARMMON!!"  
  
Aginimon opened his eyes, slightly confused. Why had they shouted his friend's name?  
  
He then saw why.  
  
Garmmon had taken the hit instead of Aginimon. He had blocked the attack for his own friend..  
  
..the same one who had gotten him into this mess. Aginimon gasped and picked up his friend. "Kouji.."  
  
"Kou..ji?" Duskmon repeated.  
  
"KOUJI!!" Aginimon shouted.  
  
"What the hell did you say?!" Duskmon screamed out.  
  
"This is my fault.. KOUJI!!"  
  
"His.. appearance.." Duskmon said, staggering back a few steps.  
  
"What's going on?" Shutsumon asked.  
  
"Duskmon's retreating.."  
  
"Strange.."  
  
Duskmon kept repeating his name. "Kouji.. Kouji.. Kouji.." before shrouding himself in darkness. Everyone else gasped, for they were losing themselves in the darkness.  
  
.nothing but the darkness.  
  
// End Of Flashback \\  
  
'Takuya.. he's one of the closest friends to him.'  
  
I then realized.  
  
'Someone's gonna try to hurt Takuya' I thought. I looked around desperately. 'The forest..' I thought, running into the woods.  
"Kouji? Oh, where the hell are you?! I need to talk to you!" I shouted, looking around. " I thought we weren't gonna see each other until sundown.." I turned around to see Ooukamimon, leaning against a tree. I nearly ran up to hug him, but remembering I was still Duskmon, I didn't. I walked towards him. "Kouji, I need to talk to you.." I told him. "Why?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"It's important.."  
  
"Can't this wait until sun down?" Kouji asked coldly.  
  
"No.. It's something about Takuya.." This sparked Kouji's attention. "What about him?" he asked. "I think.. Cherubimon's gonna make you try to kill Takuya.." I replied.  
  
Ooukamimon's eyes widened. "I won't hurt Takuya!" he told me.  
  
I groaned. "Kouji, Cherubimon won't give you a choice, he'll make you do it!"  
  
"I WON'T HURT TAKUYA!!" Kouji yelled back. "He won't let you make that choice, Kouji!! Don't you see?!" I hollered back at him.  
  
He glared at me. My mind was telling me this was usually not a good sign at all.  
  
"I won't do it!" he finally shouted back.  
  
"Kouji, you just don't understand!!"  
  
"No Kouichi.. You're the one who doesn't understand," replying in a much quieter tone, "Nobody could understand me.. I don't want you to either.."  
  
I was at a loss of words. ".. W-What do you.." that was all I got out before Ooukamimon turned and ran away, deeper into the forest.  
  
I groaned and slapped my head. 'I warned you Kouji..' I thought before turning and leaving myself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn, where is that Kouji?" the brunette goggle head leader named Takuya wondered. "He's been gone too long just to use the bushes.." another brunette named Junpei commented. "You...don't think he's in trouble or anything, do you?" a girl, Izumi, wondered. "I sure hope Kouji-san is alright.." commented a small child, whose name is Tomoki. They all sighed.  
  
Everyone was lying on the grass, staring into the blue sky, wondering about his or her friend. "Kouji better come back alive.. I have his extra elastic for his hair!" Junpei said, with a grin. He sat up, Izumi followed. "Now why do you have that thing anyways?" she asked. "I'm going to use it for a slingshot!" he said, stretching out the elastic. "and boom- ow!" Junpei cursed as the elastic hit his face. Izumi slapped her head.  
  
Takuya sat up, Tomoki following him. "Kouji-san will be alright, Takuya- oniichan." Tomoki reassured him. "I don't know.."  
  
//Flash Back\\  
  
"Listen well, Takuya. I went up against that guy. I didn't even come halfway to putting him down. I could have been cut to shreds by that guy with ease."  
"That . . . I can get what you're saying. I'm positive that that guy is powerful, but we have two spirits apiece. I know it will be difficult, but everyone is absolutely bursting with power."  
"But - Takuya . . . . You . . . ."  
  
"We have never been defeated up until now."  
  
"Promise me this. When you know you're doing something stupid, spare a thought for the others in your group. If you're unable to promise that, go home to the real world right now."  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
Takuya shut his eyes tightly. 'What a fuckhead I am.' he thought, reopening his eyes.  
  
"I think Kouji hates me.." Takuya said after a while. The others turned to stare at him in surprise. Takuya continued. "He was the one who told me that the plan wouldn't work.. and I-I didn't listen to him. Instead he got hurt, when I should have. HE should just wish I were dead instead of him! It's all my fault !!" Takuya yelled out.  
  
Izumi got up, went over and SLAP! Takuya fell back on the ground, wincing in pain while clutching his pounding hurt cheek. "What was THAT for?" he yelled at Izumi. She blinked and turned to Tomoki. "Tomoki-chan, cover your ears and hum.." He nodded and did so. "-and Junpei.." Izumi started before Junpei laid back on the grass and started humming as well.  
  
Izumi slapped her head and turned back to Takuya. She took a deep breath.  
  
"TAKUYA KANBARA, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERE?! THINKING AUTOMATICLY KOUJI HATED YOU THAT MUCH?!?!" Izumi screamed at the brunette goggle head. Takuya sat there, staring wide-eyed at the blonde, scared that SHE just cussed at him. Takuya lowered his head, not wanting Izumi to look at him.  
  
"He would hate me.." he said, avoiding eye contact, "My plan didn't work, he got hurt because of me!!"  
  
"So you made a mistake, I mean, who hasn't!! Kouji's your friend! He wouldn't hate you for that! No one knew Duskmon was going to try that! It's not your fault!!!!" Izumi screamed back before collapsing back onto the ground, out of breath.  
  
A small rustle came from the bushes.  
  
Tomoki and Junpei stood up.  
  
"..Kouji..?" Izumi whispered questionably.  
  
Instead of the dark haired bandana boy, out came a creature that resembled Wolfmon, but was totally different in colours.  
  
"Omae wa dareda?!" Takuya shouted at the stranger.  
  
The Digimon just smirked.  
  
"I am the warrior of your doom. Kage no toshi... Ooukamimon!" he announced arrogantly.  
  
'Kage no toshi?' Takuya thought before turning to everyone. "Minna! Shinka!" he shouted. They nodded.  
  
"Spirit..Evolution!"  
  
"Aginimon!"  
  
"Fairymon!"  
  
"Chakumon!"  
  
"Blitzmon!"  
  
Ooukamimon stared aggravated at the newly evolved group. "You're kidding me.." he said as he drew out his dagger.  
  
"Let's go!!" Aginimon shouted as everyone geared up for attacking. "Burning Salamander!!" Aginimon shouted, throwing his attack directly at Ooukamimon.  
  
He, however, used his dagger to cut through the fireballs. Ooukamimon then smirked at Aginimon's attempt. "You call that an attack? Ha!" Ooukamimon mocked. 'Chikusho! I'll need a better plan!' Aginimon thought as he tried to think, watching the other try to attack Ooukamimon.  
  
"Snow bomber!"  
  
He just walked out the direction of the attack.  
  
"Tornado Gamba!"  
  
Ooukamimon blocked Fairymon's kicks with his dagger.  
  
Aginimon was enraged with anger. 'This guys could be more powerful than Duskmon.. if that's possible..' he thought, trying to think of a miraculous plan to save them all. But he only had a few precious seconds to think, for Ooukamimon had then throw his dagger in Aginimon's direction, aimed to hit his chest.  
  
One second after the dagger left Ooukamimon's hand.. 'What the?!' Kouji's mind snapped back into reality. The temporary amnesia that Kouji had experienced had just worn off.  
  
He panicked and at the last second, he slightly hit the dagger. That sudden movement then altered the dagger's destination. It worked, but not well enough.  
  
Kouji watched in complete horror at the dagger then hit his friend on his right side, below his chest.  
  
Takuya devolved and screamed in pain. Kouji started to tremble. He sank to his knees and clutched his head.  
  
The other ran over to Takuya, devolved and removed the dagger from him. "Takuya.." Izumi whispered, lightly holding Takuya close. The others just watched.  
  
Then out of nowhere, came a scream, a female's scream.  
  
Junpei and Tomoki instantly diverted their attention to where the scream came from. Junpei was about to go to run to check it out, when he paused and stared at Izumi. "You'll.. Be okay with.."  
  
"I'll be fine.. I'll protect Takuya.." Izumi assured him.  
  
Junpei nodded and he and Tomoki ran off to where the scream came from.  
  
Izumi watched them run, then turned to glare at Ooukamimon.  
  
"Do you not realize you hurt someone?!?" she yelled at the shocked Digimon. Kouji slowly nodded his head. "Oh Takuya.." Izumi said softly.  
  
"I can.." Kouji started.  
  
Izumi looked up.  
  
"I can.. take care of him.."  
  
Izumi stared shocked at what the Digimon had said to her. "You.. can?"  
  
"Yes." Kouji answered quickly.  
  
"Can I trust that you will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kouji walked over to where Izumi and Takuya were. "I promise.." he told them.  
  
Izumi nodded and lifted Takuya up. He made a small yelp in pain.  
  
"It's okay.. Ooukamimon's going to take of you know.." she told Takuya. "Oou.. ka..mimon?" Takuya wondered. He smiled softly. "I understand.."  
  
Kouji took Takuya in his arms and turned to leave.  
  
"You will bring him back right?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
don't take my line.  
  
Well. sorry for not updating in while.. Hehe heh had the whole Quebec trip and all..  
  
BTW!! DOES ANYONE OUT THERE KNOW HOW TO MAKE ITALICS ON FF.NET?  
  
Email me PLEASE if you do!!  
  
Uhhh. next chappie up.. later.. 


	7. and let's make a way

Author: Be gone eviiil writer's block!! YAGH!!!! *Brings out Arbormon killing stick!! * 

.:: Kouji's POV ::.

"Hate to say I told you so.."

"Shut up Kouichi.." I muttered back to him.

I was carrying an unconscious Takuya back when I bumped into Duskmon, AKA Kouichi, my pretend brother. 

He just stared at me. "You know you shouldn't have brought him here.." he told me in an AS-A-MATTER-OF-FACTLLY voice.

"Well, you know as well as I do I couldn't have let him die!!"

"The others could have easily taken care of him until he healed.."

"Junpei and Tomoki went off in search of some kid or whatever and Izumi was too hurt to take care of him, and it's all because of me!!!!" I yelled back at him.

Duskmon stood there.

"Can you help me with Takuya?" I asked Kouichi.

He stared at me.

"With _what?_" 

I smacked my head. "Do you like to annoy me?" I asked him, aggravated. He shrugged. "Just a habit I guess.." I rolled my eyes. "Such a _big_ help.." I said sarcastically.

Duskmon didn't say anything.

"You still mad at me?" he asked, walking towards me. I shot a look at him, then turned back to Takuya.

"….Okay. You were right. I didn't have a choice.." I told him, 

"I'm sorry.."

.:: Kouichi's POV ::.

I kneeled down beside my brother and Takuya. "We should wait a few-" I started when Takuya started to gain conscious.

"I… where am I? Anyone…there?" Takuya then tried to open his eyes.

"Shit! Kouichi!" Kouji cursed. I then did the first thing that came to my mind.

"CLONK!"

Takuya was instantly out cold. Kouji stared at me, wide eyed and shocked. 

"Now why did you do that to him?" he asked. I shrugged.

"All I did was hit him on the head with my hand.." I replied innocently. Kouji groaned and slapped his head. "Great job.."

I sighed as the sun set once again. _'Another day of light in pure hell gone again..'_

I thought as my twin and me both devolved. 

"Now can you help me with him?" Kouji asked me in an annoyed tone. I shrugged and lifted Takuya's feet, while Kouji picked up his head and upper body.

We carried him back to the clearing Kouji and I was always at, the same place we first met.

"I'm going to go find some firewood. Can you stay with Takuya, Kouichi?" He asked.

"Sure!"

~*~*~

A half hour later had passed when Kouji returned with some sticks. "Sorry I took so long. There wasn't much wood anywhere." He told me, dropping the sticks he gathered near our makeshift fire pit.

I glanced at Takuya, who was still unconscious. I lifted Takuya's hat to look at the damage I did to it. A black bruise was on his head.  " Okay…… maybe I did hit him a little too hard." I said.

Kouji smiled at me, sat down and stared at Takuya. I took Takuya's hat and goggles off his head so Kouji could see the huge gash I had given Takuya.

Kouji laughed a little. I turned to look at him. 

_'Is he always this nice to his friends?' _I thought while studying his face.

He got some of the sticks he gathered and put them into the fire pit. Kouji then started to rub the sticks together. "Shimatta,," he cursed as the sticks broke. He turned to me.

"Kouichi, can you go get some meat apples?" he asked. I blinked and stared blankly at him.

"Meat…apples?" 

Kouji smiled. "I forgot, you never had meat apples before." I shrugged.

"Guess not.."

"Okay, they kinda look like regular apples, but paler." He told me. I nodded.

"And if you see any, don't eat them raw, okay?" Kouji warned me. I nodded and went off to go find the "meat apples"

~*~*~

"Apples…. Apples.." I said while looking in the trees. I then spotted some. 

"Are _these _meat apples?" I asked myself, when I heard a rustle from behind me. I shot my head to look in the direction of the noise.

Nothing.

I sweatdropped. _'I'm imagining things…. I gotta get these apples..' _ I thought as I reached up to grab some of them. 

_'Can't even reach the darned apples…. What more can't I do?'_

I struggled some more to reach them, then gave up and fell back onto the ground.

_'This is going well..'_

Tomoki's POV 

We ran back to where Izumi was. She was there, sitting on her knees, crying.

"Izumi-chan, what's wrong?" Junpei asked, going over to her. "N-Nothing.." she muffled out of her crying.

"What happened to Takuya-oniichan?" I asked, also running over to her.  "He-he took him.." Izumi uttered.

"Who?" Junpei asked.

"Oou…."

"Who?"

"Ooukamimon.."

We both gasped. "Why did he take Takuya-oniichan?" I asked.

"He told me that he was going to take care of him.." she said, "So I gave Takuya to him.."

"Why though?" Junpei asked.

"I don't know… I love Takuya.."

Author: goooomen for the short chapter, jest lazy!! Have fun!


End file.
